


343 metres per second

by Elennare, xsabrix



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsabrix/pseuds/xsabrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for the five main characters of "The Big Bang Theory". Made for the "Five things" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	343 metres per second

  
  
  
  


[343 metres per second](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/343+Metres+Per+Second/75841831)

  
  
**Sheldon**  
  
 _White and Nerdy – Weird Al Yankovic_  
  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking's in my library  
(…)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
(…)  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
(…)  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
  
 **Leonard**  
  
 _The Scientist – Coldplay_  
  
I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
 **Penny**  
  
 _Party In The USA – Miley Cyrus_  
  
I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?  
  
 **Howard**  
  
 _Creep - Radiohead_  
  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
  
 **Raj**  
  
 _Speechless – Lady Gaga_  
  
I’ll never talk again,  
Oh friend you’ve left me speechless  
You’ve left me speechless,  
So speechless  
  
  



End file.
